The B 'cide
by Carlazard
Summary: I thought it was about time we heard B's story. The B 'cide. Beyond Birthday's point of view. Rated M to be safe. Please review, F&F if you like it. c: Disclaimer: I don't not own Death Note. If I did B would be alive, as would Mello. And I would not be posting this on a fanfiction website.


My eyes keep opening and closing. Momma always told me I did that because I'm sleepy. Momma used to say lots of nice things to me.

Momma was lovely. She was pretty on her face and had long legs all the way up t' the sky. Momma was kind too. She would read me stories and play puzzles with me. Momma always used to praise me for being a little clever pants. Smarty clogs. Momma always used to laugh when I mudlelled up my words like that. Momma was always nice to me no matter what. She told me that I was even more special than anyone could ever know. Oh, so I guess it's probably a secret. Shhhh. Sometimes you have to keep fings to yourself because Momma says mean people will put you in away like when the princess gets trapped up't in the tower. Momma says it's because they don't understand. Because they're not as special as me.

Momma understood me.

Mommas new boyfriend is like one of those mean people. I think. I have to make him go away.

"Get off me you big ol' meanie!" I spat, running out of the house and falling and scraping my knee. Ow, that scrape hurted lots... but pretend Papa's words hurted the most.

"You're not welcome 'ere anymore! I don't know what's wrong wit' tha' child o' yours love, but e's sick."

"Pete, please. You have to understand..."

It's coming soon, isn't it?

"He's always been different, but he's not sick like you say..."

I can see it now. I don't like the colour orange. It's icky. How do I make Momma's numbers go away...

"He said he can see things we can't. Strange numbers and big creatures. He said I'm some bad guy come to take you away and he has t' get rid'a me. How the shit do I understand that?"

"I.. I don't know, Pete. But he's only six. We need to help the boy, not toss him out on the streets-"

Pretend Papa pushed Momma against a wall. I said he was like a meanie, didn't I? "It's okay Momma I'll come rescue you." I jumpded back on my feet and ran in the house as fast as the Flash. Whoosh.

"Get back, you little twirp." ...why is he making me stay away? I have to rescue Momma.

I wonder why Momma's numbers are getting smaller...

"Listen to me, Claire" ..and why is pretend Papa keeping Momma trapped at the wall. Is that Momma's tower?

"You're kid is sick." He should stop swinging that pan around... He might hurt Momma if he's isn't careful and that's not nice.

Maybe I should ask Momma what these numbers mean... But she looks a bit busy. Is Momma and pretend Papa playing princess and villian?

Oh, I just fort. From numbers we did at school, Momma's numbers are nearly at 0.

"This is all your fault." He said through the grit of his teeth. What is pretend Papa talking about? What's my fault?

He shut the door.

That was the last time I saw Momma. Zero means no more. That means it was Momma's end. Momma never told me people can see people's no more's.

The orange tape lines from that point forward are all I remember. People rushing past and the orange colour of the headlights as cars drove down. The flashing orange lights that make buzzing noises throughout the city. I don't remember much more. I do remember, I didn't cry. I still haven't. Somewhere in my mind I knew that it was Momma's time to go and ever since I could remember, I'd always been expecting it.

The next thing I remember, Pete was gone and I was greeted by a kind man named Quillish Wammy. He took me to where I am now.

Ever since that day I've been in this room. No sign of orange anywhere I look.

That day was the day I learned many things. I no longer had a mother but I finally found out what these numbers are.

But why can I see peoples 'no more's'?

Sometimes childhood niavity is something we don't value enough.

* * *

**A/N~ Don't forget to leave a review lettung me know what you think. F&F if you like it, I will be continuing this. **


End file.
